Creep
by Pimentiinha
Summary: Eles eram duas aberrações, dois monstros. E não importa o quanto Kakashi ou Sakura tentassem fugir, a realidade sempre revelaria suas verdadeiras faces.
1. Monstro

E lá estava eu, em meados de novembro, revirando a minha pasta de músicas no computador, quando de repente eu encontro uma música do Radiohead.

_Creep_ :)

Para matar a saudade resolvi escutá-la somente uma vez, porém eu resolvi escutar de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo!

E, pra variar, uma estória veio na minha mente, não parando de me perturbar até ser escrita! Nascendo, assim, essa two-shot. :D

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem._

_**Classificação etária:**_ _M_ _(e se atentem a classificação, ok?)_

* * *

**Creep**

*****_Aberração_*****

* * *

_Mas eu sou uma aberração, um esquisito_  
_Que diabos é que eu estou fazendo aqui?_  
_Este não é meu lugar._

* * *

**.**

**Parte I**

_Monstro_

.

* * *

Aquilo era ridículo, eu há muito já sabia. Mas certas coisas não temos sob o nosso domínio, e quando percebemos, já somos impulsionados por um anseio perfidamente anômalo. E diante de nossos olhos, delineia-se um monstro que distorce tudo aquilo que um dia já fomos, ou mesmo, lutamos para preservar...

A guerra acabara, deixando suas cicatrizes. E eu me afundei num extenso poço de incertezas e angústias. Era como se tudo perdesse o sentido à minha volta, tudo fosse um emaranhado de mentiras. Por certo tempo, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. As coisas perdiam a sua cor, tudo era cinza, e eu já nem fazia questão de distinguir as coisas a minha volta. Eu só queria afundar, eu só queria sumir, até que...

Eu me perdi por completo.

Certas verdades arrancaram um vasto pedaço de meu coração, sem que eu nada pudesse fazer, porém, certo par de esmeraldas fugazes remendou-o minuciosamente, impertinentemente. E, inevitavelmente, eu já era um cara perdido. Perdido na mais obscura realidade; na mais nefasta das lástimas. Fora do meu próprio controle, notei um monstro aflorar-se diante de meus olhos, sem nada poder fazer. Silenciosamente a garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa foi tomando um espaço cada vez maior na minha vida, de maneira em que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Ela me deixava recuado, sem ação. Mas eu gostava disso, apreciava o monstro que estava sendo criado por mim.

Por tanto tempo ignorei aquela garotinha, que agora me surpreendo ao vê-la de tal forma. Ela já não era mais uma criança, uma frágil menina. Mas ela ainda tinha a sua pureza, e eu era um devasso. Ela ainda era uma garota inocente. E a sua prófuga inocência aliciava os meus mais abomináveis desejos. Alimentava o monstro que havia em mim, transformava-me, cada vez mais, na aberração desprezível que sou. Eu me deixava levar, deixava ser conduzido pela candura da pobre garota. Da maldita garota de inocência apetitosa.

Ela sorria tentando me consolar, mas ela também queria ser consolada. E, insensivelmente eu me afastava. Fugia. No entanto, fatalmente, eu ainda esbarrava em seus olhos, cujos tinham o misterioso poder de tirar-me a razão. Eles eram o portal da perdição, e eu era um ser repugnante.

Eu tentava me afastar, mas de certa forma ela se aproximava. Sakura era o tipo de pessoa bondosa, de coração e alma pura. Entretanto ela não era boba, com certeza não era. E por isso devia fingir não notar o monstro criado pela minha perversidade. Mas eu queria que ela notasse, o expusesse; aniquilasse qualquer resquício daquele desprezível ser. Mas nada ela fazia, apenas me envolvia cada vez mais, e eu ficava preso na doçura de seus encantos.

Todavia, eu ainda tentava escapar. Fugir do meu monstro, resistir de sua doçura.

Fugir de seus olhos.

Só que eles ainda conseguiam me perseguir. Aqueles funestos olhos, pareciam ler a minha alma, e acariciar a minha aberração interna. Aquele monstro era repugnante, e eu tentei escapar. Mudei meus passos, mudei minha rotina. Sorvi cada vez mais de missões, e almejei tirá-la da minha cabeça. Não, não apenas da minha cabeça, mas sim do meu corpo inteiro. Contudo ela ainda se aproximava.

Ela era um anjo. E eu me tornava a passos largos um abjeto demônio. O meu desejo aumentava, e eu continuava tentando me afastar. E ela tentava se aproximar cada vez mais, com a sua maldita inocência, não permitindo que o fogo daquela aberração se apagasse; deixando sempre uma luz acesa para o seu caminho escuro.

Eu a observava. Sonhava com seus olhos, com seus lábios. Lábios que eram de um carmim profundo, e sua pele era o caminho para um tesouro. E eu queria ser o único pirata a desfrutar de tamanha riqueza.

Ela não era mais uma simples aluna, não aos meus abomináveis olhos, cujo bel-prazer era adorná-la em sua forma mais natural na minha mente. Eu queria tocá-la, beijá-la; jogá-la num canto mais próximo e desfrutar de seus gemidos roucos, afundar-me em seu corpo, e me afogar no seu mais sórdido prazer.

Entretanto, a realidade era frustrante. Sakura mal havia completado dezessete anos. E eu ainda era o seu professor de trinta anos. Eu era um monstro. Não, eu _ainda_ não era um monstro. Eu não queria ser um monstro, eu não podia ser, eu não queria... Mas eu sabia que já me tornava uma aberração perversamente lúcida. E como eu queria matá-la. Arrancar aquela anomalia de mim... E tirar aqueles execrados olhos verdes da minha alma.

Da minha vida...

— Você parece estar no mundo da lua, Kakashi. – sentou-se ao meu lado, sem ser convidada. — Desse jeito o ramen irá esfriar, sensei.

— Yo, Sakura – respondi, desviando de seu olhar. Senti seu corpo próximo ao meu, e me afastei quando senti sua perna desnuda roçar na minha.

— Há quanto tempo não te vejo? – quatorze dias, trezes minutos e quarenta e sete segundos. — A shishou está pegando muito pesado contigo.

— Prefiro assim. – respondi, fitando o movimento desinteressante do macarrão e alguns vegetais na tigela.

— Sério? – parecia surpresa. E aproveitou-se da minha distração para se aproximar ainda mais. — Às vezes acho que a shishou pega muito pesado conosco. Isto é, você, Naruto e eu. De alguma forma, sempre consegue nos deixar separados. Eu sei que após a guerra as coisas não são as mesmas, que não há tantas ameaças, mas não seria maravilhosa uma missão com o time Kakashi?

— Provavelmente.

— Naruto disse que falará com ela. – ela se calou, e eu fiz pouca questão de iniciar um novo tópico. Por debaixo da mesa, observei suas pernas esguias, mas logo desviei o olhar. — Você irá hoje? – olhei-a desentendido. — Você sabe, na festa de aniversário do Chouji.

— Chouji.

— Não me diga que estará numa missão? – seus olhos me fitavam profundamente, fazendo-me desviar rapidamente. — Você já faltou no meu!

— Eu estava ocupado...

— Por que não negou a missão? Você não é o único jounin de toda a vila!

— Eu lhe dei um presente, na manhã seguinte.

— Sua presença já seria um ótimo presente.

Olhei o colar dourado, com pingente de pequenas pedras verdes brilhantes formando uma espécie de lágrima, pendurado em seu pescoço.

— Não gostou do meu presente?

— Uh? – segurou firmemente a corrente. — Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Mas seria muito melhor se você houvesse me entregado na festa.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Certo, certo, mas e então? – olhou de maneira imperativa, apoiando-se no balcão, olhando-me diretamente. Desviei a minha atenção para o cardápio colado na parede. — Você vai hoje?

— Não.

— Mas...

— Estou atrasado. – joguei umas notas no balcão, levantando-me. — Com licença.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Já se passavam das vinte e três horas e, como sempre, a missão havia sido bem sucedida e fácil. As ruas estavam praticamente vazias, e uma brisa fresca adornava a região – já era primavera. A caminho de casa, notei uma movimentação atípica. Era a casa de Ino. Uma música estrondosamente alta fazia o ambiente, e uma multidão de pessoas se aglomerava em volta do local. Já me preparava para seguir o trajeto de casa, quando a vi.

Uma cabeleira rosa se perdia na multidão, direcionando-se à escada. Acompanhada. Instintivamente, corri em direção aos fundos da casa, por entre as árvores. Uma luz se acendeu. Aproximei-me, embora escondido nas folhas e no escuro. Sakura sorria, enquanto um cara a abraçava por trás, distribuindo beijos em seu cândido pescoço. Ela se virou, e o fitou por certo tempo, até que ele capturou seus lábios.

O beijo era rápido, transbordando um excesso de volúpia. Suas mãos direcionaram-se à nuca do rapaz, e ele a encostava na porta. Sakura puxou a camisa dele rapidamente, expondo seu torso claro. Ela passou suas unhas ali, e ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Os dois passaram a se mover em direção à cama, mas no meio do caminho, Sakura arrancou a blusa que usava, e o cara já a chamava para a cama, deitado.

Olhei para o sutiã preto que ela usava, mas logo tive a sensação de que seus olhos me notavam. Mansamente ela se pousava em cima do garoto, enquanto seus olhos não desviavam dos meus. Ele apertou sua cintura, e voltou a beijar seu pescoço. E Sakura não esboçava nenhuma reação. Ela o puxou, capturando seus lábios. Nossos olhos se chocavam, e eu já começava a me imaginar no lugar daquele paspalho. Eu queria estar ali, queria jogá-la contra o colchão. Beijar sua boca insolente e deixar marcas em seu corpo.

Pisquei fortemente, quebrando o nosso contato.

Mas o que eu estou pensando? Sakura é apenas a minha aluna. Minha aluna de dezessete anos, que no momento está desfrutando de um momento íntimo com um rapaz da sua idade. E eu sou um pervertido que a observa pela janela. Olhei em sua direção, e vi que ela já se preparava para retirar o sutiã. Sem pensar duas vezes, virei-me e segui meu caminho. Pulei para a árvore mais próxima, e depois para a calçada. A luz permanecia acesa, e eu _deveria_ ir para casa.

No caminho, pensei em seus olhos. Eles pareciam inocentes, castos. Mas ela parecia tão segura. Ao chegar e casa, me joguei no sofá, começando a ler. Entretanto a minha mente queria me levar para aquele quarto novamente. Contemplei seus olhos, seu seio, em pensamentos. E quando dei por mim, já precisava de um banho gelado.

Eu sou um monstro.

Maldito monstro.

Maldita Sakura.

Deixei a água gelada percorrer por meu corpo, reprimindo quaisquer pensamentos sórdidos sobre a minha aluna. Ela não merecia isso. Eu não poderia deixar aquele monstro horrível tomar conta de mim; eu não podia me deixar tornar uma aberração.

* * *

Já se passavam de uma hora da manhã, quando eu resolvi ir dormir. A cama dava direto para a janela, no qual era banhada pela luminosa lua. Logo, meus pensamentos voaram na direção de Sakura. Ela parecia tão segura, tão confiante. Os movimentos daquele garoto nem um pouco a assustou. Era como se não fosse a sua primeira vez, embora tivesse apenas dezessete anos. Com essa idade também não seria a minha primeira, mas a sexualidade masculina tende a se iniciar precocemente. Só que Sakura é uma kunoichi, e o mundo ninja dita regras muito diferente de a dos civis.

Talvez a muito ela já não fosse virgem.

Ou talvez aquela fosse a sua primeira vez.

Pulei da janela, sem saber exatamente o que ia fazer. Corri em direção da casa de Ino, mas a movimentação já se dispersava. Inoichi discutia com a filha, por conta da festa sem a sua autorização. Tentei avistar Sakura, mas nada. Corri em direção da janela, que ela e o garoto estavam, porém estava vazio e escuro. Pensei em voltar direto para casa, só que resolvi passar pela casa dela antes. E se ela não estivesse lá, eu teria certeza de que estaria na casa daquele garoto.

Talvez fosse o seu namorado.

* * *

Já se passavam das duas horas, quando eu me postei na árvore do vizinho de Sakura. Pulei para o muro da sua casa, e depois subi numa árvore que dava de frente ao seu quarto. A janela estava escancarada, e o quarto estava escuro. Mas ela estava lá. Dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. Aproximei-me da janela, e notei que ela estava sozinha, porém vestia apenas um camisão. Pensei em sair naquele exato momento, só que os meus pés já me guiavam para dentro do cômodo.

Aproximei-me da cama, a passos leves. Não queria acordá-la, ou mesmo seus pais. Desviei da coberta que jazia no chão, e me beirei na cabeceira da cama. Sakura dormia pesadamente, a camisa embora larga e grande, não era capaz de cobrir suas pernas. Seus cabelos formavam uma cascata rosa no travesseiro, e uma de suas mãos moveu-se na minha direção. Toquei-a, e estava quente.

Agachei-me e passei a alisar sua mão esquerda. Tão suave. Olhei para seu rosto, que descansava tranquilamente. Ela não imaginava que um monstro invadira seu quarto. Subi meus dedos pelo seu braço, notando a forma doce em que ela se arrepiou. Suas pernas se moveram, expondo o tecido rosa da calcinha. O rosto de Sakura ainda emanava tranquilidade e inocência, enquanto o meu corpo convulsava por mais proximidade.

Pousei a minha mão na esguia perna, e Sakura a esticou um pouco mais. Acariciei a delicada panturrilha, e subi a minha caricia para o joelho. E sem nenhuma barreira, cheguei a sua coxa. Ela suspirou. Rocei meu rosto na sua pele exposta, e ela arquejou. Fitei seu rosto sereno, repousando a minha mão na sua calcinha, suas pernas se abriram mais, e eu já me apoiava no colchão macio. Meus dedos ganharam vida própria e brincavam de fazer círculos na intimidade dela, sob o tecido.

Suspirei.

Direcionei meu polegar para seu clitóris, iniciando um intenso movimento circular. Posicionei-me entre as suas pernas, ficando de fronte a sua calcinha, que começava a ficar úmida. Ela suspirou, impulsionando a sua pélvis na minha direção. Beijei sua coxa, e firmei mais o meu dedo. Sakura já se remexia em minha mão, e eu passei a distribuir mais beijos por sua perna, até chegar próximo a sua intimidade. E mesmo coberta pelo fino tecido de algodão, direcionei minha boca para lá. Passei a minha língua sobre o pano notando a maneira delicada em que Sakura se mexeu. Pressionei a minha boca sobre a calcinha, embebedando-me de seus gemidos roucos. A minha calça já apertava, e eu simplesmente precisava me livrar daquele estorvo...

— Uhm... – ela gemeu mais alto, despertando-me.

Congelei.

Olhei para Sakura que jazia sobre a cama, expondo sua calcinha úmida. E olhei para as minhas mãos, que permaneciam imóveis sobre o zíper da minha calça.

O que eu estava fazendo?

Afastei-me da garota e da cama, e olhei para o meu reflexo monstruoso no vidro da janela; aquela aberração. Ergui a máscara novamente, embora eu nem me lembrasse do momento em que ela escorregou de meu rosto. E sem olhar para trás, pulei pela janela, correndo para casa. Deixando para trás Sakura. Deixando para trás aberração que tomou conta de mim.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Passaram-se quase duas semanas até reencontrá-la. Assim que seus olhos se esbarraram nos meus, eu desviei. Mudei o meu caminho, evitando-a. Ainda assim, tive a sensação que de ela, conscientemente, provocava os nossos encontros. Certo dia no Ichiraku, depois na torre na torre hokage e, posteriormente, na rua da minha casa. Seu cumprimento continuava caloroso, e a sua ingenuidade exalava um cheiro doce para mim.

Será que ela realmente dormia naquela noite? Ou ela finge tal inocência?

— Às vezes tenho a sensação de que você está me evitando. – tocou meu ombro.

— Yo, Sakura.

— Veio fazer um check-up?

— Na verdade vim buscar um exame.

Seus olhos ganharam uma nova dimensão e tonalidade.

— Quando você veio fazer esse exame? Por que não me avisou?

— Você deveria estar numa missão.

— Não vou há uma missão há mais de quinze dias! – ela cruzou os braços, olhando-me séria. — Não está me evitando, está?

— Não. – ela continuou me encarando, e isso já estava me incomodando. — Bom, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos por aí...

— Eu te acompanho.

Ao passarmos pela porta de saída, notei que ela não pretendia parar, e ainda parecia submersa em seus pensamentos.

— Acredito que a porta de saída ficou lá atrás.

— Não irei levá-lo até em casa, se é o que está pensando. – sorriu triunfantemente. — É o meu horário de almoço, sensei.

— Oh. Irá ao Ichiraku?

— Evidentemente. Me acompanha?

— Tenho que ir para casa, arrumar umas coisas e partir.

— Outra missão. – bufou exasperada. — Você não descansa?

— O necessário.

— Essa quantidade de missões é absurda, Kakashi. Está fugindo de algo? – olhou para mim, a sua maneira impertinente. — Ou estaria fugindo de _alguém_?

— E por que eu estaria fugindo de algo ou alguém?

— Bom, eu não sei. Mas quando eu quis esquecer o Sasuke eu me afundei no trabalho e não saia mais do hospital.

— E deu certo?

— Sim, deu certo.

— Então você não o amava verdadeiramente.

— Por que pensa isso?

— O trabalho pode até te distrair, mas não apaga as marcas do teu coração. Além do mais, não faz nem seis meses que a guerra acabou, o que me faz acreditar que você se "afundou" no trabalho por no máximo um mês.

— O que te dá tanta certeza?

— Em primeiro lugar, pois a Godaime jamais permitiria que você ficasse tão sobrecarregada, ainda mais depois da guerra. E em segundo, eu sempre te via por aí, fora do hospital.

Ela desviou seu olhar para o chão, ponderativamente.

— Você acha que eu não o amava?

— Eu não disse isso, Sakura.

— Você está certo. – ela me olhou, e eu me vi ser preso em suas esmeraldas prófugas. — Todos estão certos! Eu o amei, sim, o amei, porém, pouco a pouco eu vi aquele sentimento tão lindo se tornar um borrão cinza e sem vida. Mas eu nunca quis admitir. E sabe o por quê? Porque o Naruto botou na cabeça que ia trazer o Sasuke-kun para mim, pois eu o amava. Eu não poderia aceitar que o que eu sentia por ele tinha morrido... Não podia.

— Mas morreu.

— Sim, mas a minha dívida com o Naruto não. – suspirou. — Eu era só uma menina quando o fiz prometer trazer o Sasuke de volta.

— Você ainda _é_ uma menina, Sakura.

— Não, Kakashi, eu _não sou mais_.

Paramos de fronte ao restaurante, e eu já pensava seguir o meu caminho, quando ela indagou:

— Por que não foi à festa do Chouji?

— Cheguei da missão no dia seguinte. – menti.

— Uma pena. – ela olhou para o cozinheiro e fez seu pedido, quando ele olhou para mim, apenas neguei. — Mas não perdeu muita coisa.

— A festa não estava boa?

— Poderia estar melhor. – olhou diretamente para mim, e desta vez eu não desviei.

— Ficou lá até o final da festa?

— Não. Antes das vinte e três horas fui embora.

Ela estava mentindo, eu sabia. Mas por quê?

— Foi embora sozinha?

— Sim, pois o Naruto foi levar a Hinata em casa, e eu não queria atrapalhá-los. Se é que você me entende

Não era esse o tipo de companhia que eu queria dizer, entretanto deixei de lado.

— Yare, yare. Agora eu preciso ir.

— Espere, Kakashi...

— Sim?

— Como sabe que eu não me afundei no trabalho, se passa a maior parte do tempo em missões?

Porque eu passava mais tempo do que deveria observando-a; seguindo-a. Porque o monstro dentro de mim clamava por sua companhia, nem que fosse a distância. Porque eu queria tocá-la, e se era impossível ser com o tato, seria com a visão.

— Estou atrasado, até mais.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ela me tirava do sério. Suas mãos subiram dos meus joelhos, chegando a minha virilha. Ela apertou, deixando-me sem ar. Sua expressão era inocente, e a maneira como mordeu seus lábios roubou qualquer resquício de sanidade que havia em mim. Sua mão entrou pela minha calça, alcançando o meu membro, tentei segurá-la, mas ela era mais forte que eu, e me impediu. Ela abriu o zíper da minha calça, exibindo a minha sexualidade pulsante. E tão delicado como o sorriso que brotara em seus lábios rosados, sua mão passou a me massagear. E eu me deixei levar com a doçura de seus movimentos. Com o ritmo da sua carinhosa mão.

Eu já flutuava quando me senti sendo envolto por algo úmido. Sua língua brincava com a ponta, enquanto suas mãos rebeldes afagavam os meus testículos. Olhei para seus olhos – orbes infantis – que exibiam uma opacidade anômala; a luxúria. O prazer já nublava a minha visão, e suas esmeraldas refletiam o monstro que eu era. Eu queria segurar em seus cabelos rosa, e incitá-la a um ritmo acelerado, fazê-la engolir tudo, no entanto o máximo que eu fiz foi tampar meus olhos, segurando firmemente a minha cabeça.

Eu não podia permitir àquilo.

Eu queria que ela continuasse.

Eu era um monstro.

Eu gostava de ser um monstro.

Eu não queria ser um monstro.

Ela parou, deixando-me a beira do desespero. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu abdômen, pousando em meu peito. Suas pernas pousaram uma de cada lado das minhas, e ela se sentou no meu colo. Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu, e eu não desvivei. Com a sua própria boca puxou a minha máscara e sorriu quando o meu rosto foi revelado. Ela tentou capturar meus lábios, porém eu desviei. Como castigo, ela esfregou-se conta mim, roubando-me um anseio sofrido.

— Por que adiar o inevitável, sensei? – sussurrou em meu ouvido. E eu nada lhe respondi. — Sabemos muito bem o quê você quer.

— Sakura. – ela retirava o sutiã negro. — Pare.

— Não.

Ela já estava completamente nua, e eu também. Seu corpo delgado impulsionava contra o meu, trazendo-me sensações inigualáveis. Tentei afastá-la, mas ela se aproximava ainda mais. Nossos corpos já estavam quentes e lisos, e o pensamento de afundar-me nela era constante.

— Pare. – suas mãos capturaram meu membro novamente, só que desta vez direcionava-o para a sua entrada. Segurei-a firmemente. — Eu disse para você parar.

— E eu disse para não adiarmos isso. – soltou-se da minha mão. Passou os lábios sobre os meus, deixando seus olhos se pender aos meus. — Pare de reprimir o seu monstro, ou melhor, o _nosso_ monstro. Faça o que você tem que fazer, o que você quer fazer. Seja o meu monstro, e deixe-me ser a sua inocente vitima.

Joguei-a na cama bruscamente, deixando o meu corpo sobre o dela.

— E que o inevitável se realize. – disse, enquanto capturava a sua boca.

— E que você devore a minha alma.

Penetrei-a sem delicadeza, iniciando meus movimentos, enquanto ela arranhava as minhas costas. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo, mas também não era capaz de me refrear. Sakura puxava-me para mais perto. Ela era apertada, e eu já não estava mais com o meu juízo completo. A cada estocada, seus gemidos roucos corrompiam a minha consciência, e eu já não via mais nada. Ela pedia que eu fosse mais rápido, mais forte. Eu a atendia e me perdia. Ela me apertava e sussurrava coisas ilegíveis em meus ouvidos. Eu já não respirava. Ela já estava chegando lá e eu...

Acordei.

* * *

Os lençóis embolados eram a prova do meu crime, e o meu corpo tremia por tamanho êxtase. Um êxtase sujo e reprimido. Eu precisava me livrar daquilo, e rapidamente pulei da cama, marchando em direção do banheiro. Para um banho frio. Essa já era a minha rotina há alguns dias. Sakura era uma insolente que invadia meus sonhos constantemente, tornando a minha realidade um pesadelo. Algumas vezes o banho não funcionava. A minha mente continuava preso a ela, e eu tinha que sair para tentar me distrair.

Belas mulheres acalmaram a minha fera, mas apenas como um prazer momentâneo. Sakura não saia da minha mente, e fingir estar com ela, na companhia de outras, apenas dava mais formas à aberração dentro de mim. Eu queria tocá-la, beijar todo o seu corpo, senti a sua pele junto da minha, devorar a sua alma...

Sai pela janela, pouco me importando com o que falariam – se é que alguém me viu. Pulei pelos telhados, pelo breu da madrugada. Já se passava das três da manhã, e a única coisa que devia fazer era vê-la. Da árvore em frente da janela, observei-a dormir, serenamente.

Ela era um anjo.

E eu era um demônio.

Sorrateiramente, adentrei no quarto, constando que essa não era a primeira vez – e nem a última, talvez. Encostei-me a parede, contendo a vontade de aproximar-me dela. Seu cobertor estava novamente no chão, e ela dormia mais uma vez com um camisão, que não era o mesmo daquela noite. Suas pernas também se postavam em cada extremidade do colchão, e eu me via obrigado a deleitar-se com a visão da sua calcinha branca. Ela parecia presa em seus sonhos, e eu apenas a fitava hipnotizado. Eu tinha que sair dali, eu não queria cometer uma besteira novamente. Virei-me para a janela, mirando a árvore quando...

— Kakashi... – olhei-a rapidamente, pensando ter sido flagrado, mas não, ela ainda dormia. Sua boca estava entreaberta e uma de suas mãos apertava o próprio seio. Eu devia sair dali, fugir, eu não podia permanecer ali, se não... — Kakashi.

Meu corpo ganhou vida própria, e quando eu dei por mim, já tina a boca em seu seio, embora sob a camisa larga. Ela ainda dormia, porém seu corpo parecia tão desperto quanto o meu. Levei uma das minhas mãos para a sua calcinha, massageando-a. Ela passou a se remexer ao mesmo ritmo que eu, e de seus lábios, os sons começava a ganhar maior tonalidade. Porém o monstro queria mais, muito mais, e então eu empurrei o tecido, deixando meus dedos adentrar sem nenhum empecilho. Toquei seu clitóris inchado, e o monstro dentro de mim pulsou ativamente.

Sakura remexeu-se e suspirou um pouco mais alto. Sua umidade apenas aumentava, despertando ainda mais os meus instintos monstruosos. Abaixei a minha máscara, deixando os meus lábios vaguearem pela sua intimidade doce. Ela era tão linda. Seu canto estava cada vez mais alto, e eu já pensava em seus pais que, provavelmente, também dormiam naquela casa. De meus lábios, escapava o som do meu ato e dos dela o prazer delirante. Porém, o monstro queria mais, e eu já não tinha mais controle sobre o meu próprio corpo.

Deixei um dedo procurar o seu caminho, embora parecesse dificultoso. O meu corpo flamejava, e então inseri outro dedo. Havia uma barreira, e isso apenas arrancou um sorriso sádico daquele monstro cruel. Ela já não parecia se deliciar, e uma nova expressão delineava-se em sua face. Continuei a chupá-la, enquanto meus dígitos escorregavam vagarosamente. Seu rosto já não esboçava estranheza, mas uma suave leveza era ostentada, e eu sabia que não pararia ali. Eu não poderia parar ali.

_Ele_ queria mais.

O monstro queria mais.

_Eu_ queria mais.

Meus dedos pararam com o vai-e-vem, separando-se milimétricamente. Sakura abriu os olhos, e ali, eu rompia, pouco a pouco, a barreira de sua inocência, ignorando o movimento atípico tracejado por ela. Suas pernas tentaram se fechar, porém, o meu corpo no meio dela impedia tal ato rebelde. Uma de suas mãos tentou me impelir... Mas já era tarde.

— Não!

Algumas gotas escarlates manchavam o fino lençol, todavia outras deliciavam o meu paladar devasso. Seus olhos já não eram os mesmos, e provavelmente ela há muito não dormia. Sentei-me, ficando face a face com ela. Toquei sua mandíbula, mas Sakura desviou seu olhar para qualquer outro canto. Eu ainda a queria, e da maneira mais sórdida possível. Desci minha mão pelo seu alvo pescoço, ela fora traída por seu corpo, que estremeceu. Minhas mãos adentraram por sua camisa, e ela nada fez. Senti sua pele macia, que se arrepiava ao contato com as minhas gélidas mãos.

Calmamente fui retirando sua camisa larga, expondo-a ao monstro dentro de mim. Sua tez alva, tão macia, ganhava destaque com o seu lingerie carmim. Beijei seu pescoço, e ela se arqueou. Apertei seu seio sob o sutiã, e ela arranhou o meu ombro. Acariciei seu corpo, não deixando de roçar meus lábios por sua mandíbula. Sakura já estremecia, e puxava-me delicadamente. Pousei meu corpo sob o dela e, impacientemente, seus lábios buscaram pelos meus.

Nossaslínguas não brigaram por dominação, uma vez que ambas estavam sedentas por tal contato. Suas mãos ora puxavam os meus cabelos, ora acariciavam os meus ombros; enquanto as minhas concentravam-se no fecho de seu sutiã. Suas pernas queriam me enlaçar, mas parecia não ter coragem. E isso despertou a aberração. Ao libertá-la daquele sutiã, levei uma das minhas mãos para a sua intimidade úmida, enquanto a outra se encontrava em sua esbelta cintura. Sakura deixou de meus lábios, para procurar o ar que lhe faltava, aproveitei-me de tal brecha para capturar seu seio direito. Seu corpo de arqueou mais, e ela emitia murmúrios ainda mais profundos.

Meus dedos a massageavam, mas o meu corpo sabia que aquilo não era exatamente o seu anseio. Soltei de sua cintura, abrindo o meu zíper vagarosamente. Apenas o pensamento do que estava prestes a acontecer tirava-me o resto da razão que ainda tinha. Meu membro pulsou no instante que nossas peles se tocaram, e ela emitiu um ruído em desaprovação. Eu já não conseguia me conter, esfregar o meu pau nela já não era mais o suficiente. Sakura voltou a me beijar, mas o pensamento de ter a sua entrada me apertando foi mais extasiante.

— Nem pense nisso. – disse entre os meus lábios, mas eu não me importei. Abri um pouco mais as suas pernas, encaixando-me bem no meio. — Eu já disse que não, Kakashi. – com um braço apoiado no colchão, e outro em sua cintura, comecei a penetrá-la, embora com dificuldade. — Não! Eu já disse que...

Tapei a sua boca, sem a menor consideração. O meu monstro não queria ouvir suas reclamações, ou mesmo ser flagrado por seus pais. Sakura fechou os olhos firmemente, privando-me de seu olhar assustado e temoroso. Continuei a afundar até chegar ao fim, ela suspirou audivelmente. Fiquei parado por um tempo, e tirei a minha mão de seus afáveis lábios. Eu os queria, desejava-os. Voltei a beijá-la, mas não fui correspondido. Seus orbes permaneciam escondidos, e eu me sentia mais imundo do que aberração dentro de mim.

Iniciei meus movimentos, recebendo em troca a sua mandíbula trincada. Ela não queria isso – e nem eu, pra falar a verdade. Mas já era tarde para nós dois, o monstro era o nosso senhor do tempo, e nós seus meros fantoches. Ela já não parecia mais tão úmida, e aquele ato asqueroso também era dolorido para mim. Busquei excitá-la novamente, mas suas mãos me impediram. Lançando-me um olhar fulminante, Sakura impulsionou sua pélvis na minha direção, fazendo-me preenchê-la completamente. O ar faltou-me nos pulmões, e sem a sua permissão entrei a sai novamente.

Ela ofegou ruidosamente, chamando a minha atenção. Beijei seus lábios distraídos, e sem nenhum escrúpulo continuei a me movimentar dentro dela. Suas mãos agarraram a minha nuca e costas, distribuindo arranhões por todos os lados. Seu toque apenas incendiava a fera insana dentro de mim, e eu apertava cada vez mais a sua cintura, sem me importar com as marcas que deixaria. Estoquei-a mais profundamente, e o prazer sentindo por ela alimentou o meu. Suas pernas circundaram a minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto. Os sons de nossos corpos eram quase tão audíveis quanto os dos nossos gemidos abafados. A cama, além de ranger, também batia contra a parede. E o pensamento de um possível flagrante de seus pais apenas aumentava o nosso êxtase.

Nós já não erámos mais os mesmo; erámos dois animais perdidos no mais delirante dos prazeres. E por mais dantesco que fosse o nosso ato, aquilo era o nosso maior tesouro. Sakura já não tinha mais força para se impulsionar para mim, mas eu ainda era um monstro sedento pelo seu deleite. Ela praticamente não respirava, e eu já nem fazia questão de tal. Seu corpo já se contorcia, com os espasmos de prazer próximo. Empurrava-me mais fortemente, atingindo pontos ainda mais profundos. Ela se apertava contra mim, e eu já sabia que ela não duraria por muito tempo. Sua boca se abriu num murmúrio mudo e, para ela, o mundo parara.

Mas não para mim.

Deixando-me se tornar aquela sórdida aberração, e sem me preocupar se a machucaria, estocava-a insanamente. Nossos corpos suados anunciavam o prelúdio do maior pecado que cometemos, mas aquilo pouco me importava. Seu corpo convulsionou-se sob o meu de uma forma que todo o meu mundo parou. Tudo se tornou branco, e eu já nem sabia mais onde estava. Eu flutuava. Nossos corpos flutuavam. Nem mesmo a gravidade era capaz de nos conter. Eu era um demônio que estava nos céus.

Momentaneamente.

Quando voltei à Terra, a visão a minha frente assustou-me. Vi Sakura apenas com uma calcinha vermelha, posicionada desajeitadamente em seu sexo exposto. Seu corpo estava úmido e tremia. Notei o meu sêmen que escorria por suas pernas, chegando ao colchão, cujo jazia denegrido com pequenas manchas de sangue. Olhei para o meu corpo completamente vestido, exceto pelo meu zíper aberto que expunha o meu membro. No entanto, o que mais me chocou foi reflexo em seus olhos opacos.

Ele refletia um monstro.

Ele refletia a minha verdadeira imagem.

E eu vi na minha face aquela aberração que tanto tentei reprimir.

Afastei-me de sua cama, arrumando a minha roupa. Sakura já não olhava para mim, perdida num terrível pesadelo. A realidade. E esta, fez-me perceber que a minha luta foi em vão, que de fato eu era um monstro. Pensei em dizer algumas palavras, mas eu mesmo não queria me ver, me escutar. Ela não era obrigada a desfrutar da minha vil presença, e eu já não tinha mais a honra de estar junto dela.

Pulei pela janela, correndo para qualquer lugar distante. As ruas se tornaram testemunhas do monstro que dera as caras, e agora fugia sobressaltado. Eu queria voltar atrás, mas sabia que isso não era possível.

Sakura ainda era a minha aluna de dezessete anos; a minha cura e desgraça. E o meu pesadelo se tornou o dela. E exatamente por vivermos, agora, neste mesmo mundo, eu devia partir. Pois eu sou uma aberração, e este não era o meu lugar.

.

* * *

**N/A:** No inglês ao pé da letra, Creep significa _arrastamento_;_ arrastar-se_. No entanto, a palavra também é usada como uma gíria, significando uma _pessoa que causa arrepios_; uma _aberração_.

.

Em breve teremos a segunda/última parte.

E amanhã teremos mais um capítulo de _O plano._

Algum comentário?


	2. Estocolmo

**Creep**

*****_Aberração_*****

* * *

Mas eu sou uma aberração, um esquisito

Que diabos é que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Este não é meu lugar.

* * *

**.**

**Parte II**

_Estocolmo_

.

* * *

Eu não poderia ao certo dizer quando começou, mas quando dei por mim, a minha vida havia dado um volta de trezentos e sessenta graus. Nunca foi de grandes aventuras, muito menos de me arriscar, porém a vida gosta de fazer apostas com o acaso, e eu fui uma de suas vítimas. E antes que pudesse fazer algo para mudar, já era tarde. Eu já estava presa numa nova realidade.

Ainda tinha dezesseis anos quando passei pela maior guerra que se possa imaginar. Perdi muitos companheiros, perdi infinitas coisas. Perdi a minha alma. Foi naquele período em que descobri certas verdades sobre mim, e foi então que passei a ser assombrada pela anormalidade que sou. Foi na guerra em que temi perder os meus amigos, e também foi na guerra que perdi o meu coração para um outro monstro. Tão dantesco quanto eu.

Contudo as coisas não são eternas, muito menos a guerra. E assim que ela acabara a vida voltou a sua normalidade, enquanto eu permanecia presa numa estranha realidade. Numa realidade em que os meus sentimentos por Sasuke já não eram consistentes e que um novo homem visitava as minhas quimeras. Obviamente eu não aceitava tal fato. Passei a reprimir duramente o que eu sentia, e afundei por completo no trabalho. Mas aquilo não adiantou em nada. Em um mês que tentei fugir, maior e mais vivo os meus novos sentimento se tornaram.

Eu me tornei uma garota estúpida, apaixonada por um cara quatorze anos mais velho. O meu maior desejo era tê-lo por perto, mas ele sempre se esquivava de mim. Ele era mais velho e experiente, e eu mal havia me livrado da minha paixão infantil. Eu era uma criança diante de seus olhos, porém ele era um deus diante dos meus. Ansiava tocar em sua pele, embriagar-me em seus lábios; eu queria que ele me tocasse, beijasse-me e roubasse todo o meu fôlego.

Quando completei dezessete anos, o único presente que ambicionava era ele, apenas ele. Mas ele não apareceu na celebração. Vivia preso em missões estúpidas, e a sua ausência pintou a minha festa de cinza. Meus amigos estavam lá. Pessoas que me amavam desejavam-me felicidades, todavia os meus olhos viam apenas ruínas a minha frente. Eu estava cansada, e notei que era um erro tentar conseguir algo dele. Algo além de uma relação professor e aluna. Na manhã seguinte ele bateu na minha porta, mamãe ficou feliz ao vê-lo, enquanto isso o meu coração pulsava. Não pude resistir aos chamados de minha mãe, fazendo-me, enfim, sair do quarto. Ele estava encostado na batente da porta, com os braços para trás, obviamente escondendo o meu presente. Sorri sem graça ao observá-lo, deixando os seus olhos plissados roubar-me o ar. Ele deu algumas desculpas esfarrapadas, que mal prestei atenção, e então me entregou um embrulho. Era um colar. Arrepiei-me quando ele ajudou-me a colocá-lo, e eu mal pude agradecê-lo, pois partiu rapidamente.

Talvez Kakashi não houvesse notado os meus sentimentos por ele.

Talvez eu simplesmente não devesse nutrir sentimentos por ele.

Talvez não fosse amor.

Talvez eu fosse uma criança que não soubesse o que é o amor.

Mas era difícil me conter diante dele. Ansiava que Kakashi me notasse, falasse comigo, dissesse que também sentia algo por mim. Entretanto ele não fazia nada. Calava-se, se esquivava e me deixava só. Ele não era bobo, obviamente notou os meus sentimentos. E com certeza ele preferiu se mantiver em silêncio, e eu senti uma adaga em meu orgulho. Mais uma vez rejeitada; mais uma vez só. Embora não fosse algo novo para mim, foi diferente. Foi uma dor mais intensa, e a minha reação foi completamente inesperada. Se Kakashi tinha a sua própria maneira de me rejeitar, tive a minha de esquecê-lo.

Evitá-lo não seria a saída para os meus problemas, então provocava encontros inesperados entre nós, chamava-o para sair – embora ele nunca aceitasse –, e me permiti a entrar em alguns relacionamentos. Relacionamentos curtos e desastrosos, pois todos os caras acabavam ganhando os mesmos traços do maldito Copy Ninja, e era exatamente isso que me espantava deles. Como no aniversário de Chouji, quando quase fui para a cama com um garoto. Porém tudo o que via nele era Kakashi, até mesmo em outros lugares eu o via. Os meus olhos eram dois beberrões que não me permitiam a paz.

Naquela mesma noite voltei para casa por volta da meia-noite, sem me importar de ter deixado o garoto sem resposta pela minha partida abrupta. Meus pais já dormiam, e silenciosamente fui para o quarto. Tirei a roupa, sem me importar com a janela aberta, direcionando-me ao banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer pelo o meu corpo cansado. O vapor se espalhou pelo ambiente, e o sabonete que escapou das minhas mãos, jazia no chão por um tempo indeterminado. Minhas mãos desceram para os meus seios, e sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, imaginei que fosse Kakashi me tocando.

Eu só queria que ele me notasse.

Encostei-me à parede, desfrutando da sensação extasiante. Idealizei que suas mãos circundavam os meus seios desnudos, apertando as pontas sem nenhum receio. Anelei pesadamente, notando a maneira como a minha visão estava se tornando embaçada. Deixei-as descerem pela minha barriga, chegando até o meu ventre. Imaginando que fosse ele ali, me tocando. Uma mão voltou para um de meus seios, enquanto a outra se postou no meio das minhas pernas. Ajuizei que aquele fosse o ato mais sujo que cometi na minha vida, mas o pensamento de que fosse Kakashi fez-me esquecer de quaisquer bons costumes, e me deixei ser levada pela nova emoção. Joguei a cabeça para trás, e quando um gemido alto escapou de meus lábios, percebendo que estava indo longe demais. O ápice chegou como uma corrente eletrizante, que fora ainda mais convulsionada pela água e pelo pensamento de ele estar lá. Desliguei o chuveiro, depois de permanecer tempo o suficiente me recuperando. Peguei uma camisa velha qualquer e me vesti. Sem demorar muito peguei no sono. E então tive o melhor sonho da minha vida.

Não, não era um sonho. Foi o presságio do meu futuro pesadelo.

Sua mão áspera passeou pela minha perna, fazendo-me acreditar que aquilo era real. Estiquei a perna, sentindo sua mão subir para a minha panturrilha. Não, aquilo não era um sonho, não mais. Seu toque se direcionou para o meu joelho e, sem se refrear, foi para a minha coxa. Não consegui conter um suspiro. Senti o tecido de sua máscara e alguns de seus fios rebeldes roçarem na minha pele e acabei emitindo um som que não devia. Segurei-me para fingir que ainda dormia e, assim, poder continuar desfrutando de sua carícia. E consegui, pois sua mão logo foi para na minha calcinha e, inconscientemente, acabei abrindo mais as pernas. Seus dedos continuavam a se mexer, trazendo sensações ainda mais intensas que senti no banho. Ele se mudou para o meio das minhas pernas e, ao mesmo tempo em que desejei que ele fosse em frente, consumisse o ato de uma vez, porém também temi que fôssemos longe demais naquilo. Naquele momento, receei ser descoberta. Pois, que tipo de pessoa eu era, que provocava o seu próprio professor, incitando-o à loucura? Que tipo de aberração eu era?

Ele não era um monstro, eu é quem era.

Tudo parecia tão intenso, o mundo havia parado para mim. Ele parecia um predador e eu a sua vítima casta. E, droga, isso me excitava. Kakashi passou a beijar a minha intimidade por cima da calcinha, e não, eu não devia permitir que aquilo continuasse. Porém já havia perdido o controle, e tudo o que mais desejava era que ele seguisse em frente e me desflorasse. Sua boca pressionou e quando dei por mim sua língua já me experimentava sem dificuldade alguma. Mexi com o seu movimento, mas eu ainda queria mais, pois algo em mim pulsa. Não pude me conter e gemi mais alto do que deveria.

Ele parou. E eu senti falta da sua proximidade. Notei que Kakashi ficou parado por certo tempo, até que sei foi por definitivo. Perguntei-me se havia feito algo de errado, e a resposta, evidentemente, era sim. Eu o havia provocado desde o inicio, não me importando com as consequências. Ele era um homem adulto, e eu uma tola criança apaixonada. Eu era uma estranha aberração que ansiava ser a sua vítima.

Mas _ele_ é quem era a vítima.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Passaram-se quase duas semanas quando eu voltei a encontrá-lo, obviamente ele me evitou. No entanto, eu não fiz nada para mudar a situação. Deixei-o ir, não permitindo Ino e Hinata notassem a minha distração. Mas é bem provável que as duas não estranhariam, afinal, o que havia demais numa aluna observar o seu professor passar? E daí que ele fingiu não notá-la, talvez nem tivesse notado mesmo.

—... Acredita que o Shikamaru teve a ousadia de se esquecer? – Ino maneava com as mãos, como prova de sua exasperação. — Ele sabia muito bem que o gato da minha avó fazia aniversário e não disse um "a".

— Pensei que ele havia esquecido. – Hinata explanou.

— Sim, também. Digo, não sei, pra falar a verdade. – ela só queria arranjar uma desculpa para brigar com o namorado, Hinata e eu sabíamos disso. — O que você acha, Testa?

— Acho que você é doida, Porca. – respondi sem um pingo de entusiasmo.

E ela percebeu.

— Você anda estranha. – comentou. — Existe algo que eu preciso saber?

— Não. – respondi.

— O que você acha, Hinata? – olhou para a Hyuuga que apenas nos escutava.

— A Sakura-san me parece um pouco distraída de uns tempos para cá. – olhei para ela, deixando-a constrangida. — Mas talvez não seja nada. – praticamente sussurrou.

— Está vendo, eu disse que há algo de errado. – a loira aproximou-se mais, porém era impedida pela mesa. — Agora, Testa, desembucha.

— Não tenho nada a dizer.

— É por causa daquele carinha?

— Qual carinha?

— Aquele magrelo estranho, que estava na festa do Chouji. – ah, _aquele_ carinha. — Vocês foram para o quarto, não foram? – notei a maneira como Hinata ficou ruborizada, desviando o olhar. — Ele fez alguma coisa de errado? Eu sei onde ele mora, sabe. Então se quiser dar um chute nas bolas dele eu te passo o endereço.

— Não aconteceu nada, esquece.

— Ah, compreendo. – refletiu um pouco e depois completou. — _Não aconteceu_.

Revirei os olhos já entendendo o que ela imaginou.

— Quando digo que não aconteceu nada, me refiro que não aconteceu nada que me faça querer o endereço dele para chutar as suas bolas. – Hinata suspirou, como se o assunto fosse muito para ela. — Entendeu agora?

— Sim e não. – suspirei ao ouvir a sua resposta. — Entendo que ele não é a causa de você estar tão _jururu_, mas ainda me pergunto quem foi o causador então.

— Ninguém, Ino.

— Eu te conheço há muito tempo, Testão. – sorriu triunfante. — Não é agora que você vai me enganar.

— Certo, agora eu tenho que ir.

Levantei-me, sem me importar com os protestos.

— Mas o nosso almoço nem começou! – a loira exclamou acerbada.

— Fazer o quê. – dei de ombros, seguindo o meu caminho para o hospital.

Ao chegar ao hospital, conversei com alguns pacientes, sem deixar de notar o olhar desaprovador de Shizune. Ela era outra que estava me achando estranha, e notar que eu aboli o meu horário de almoço deixava-a ainda mais preocupada. Fingi não notá-la, e continuei junto aos pacientes. Até que eu _o vi_, parando na recepção.

— Às vezes tenho a sensação de que você está me evitando. – provoquei-o, tocando em seu ombro.

— Yo, Sakura. – me respondeu surpreso.

Surpreso em me ver ou pelas minhas palavras?

— Veio fazer um check-up? – questionei de maneira apática.

— Na verdade vim buscar um exame.

Fiquei admirada ao notar a maneira como ele tentava fugir de mim.

— Quando você veio fazer esse exame? Por que não me avisou?

— Você deveria estar numa missão.

— Não vou há uma missão há mais de quinze dias! –cruzei os braços, olhando-o séria. — Não está me evitando, está?

— Não. – ele estava mentindo, e isso era óbvio. Ponderei se ele não estivesse arrependido de invadir o meu quarto há algumas semanas. — Bom, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos por aí...

— Eu te acompanho. – disse, ainda notando olha de Shizune em mim.

Talvez eu devesse voltar à mesa com as garotas, mas pensei melhor e decidi ir até o Ichiraku. Não estava a fim de prolongar aquela conversa.

— Acredito que a porta de saída ficou lá atrás. – Kakashi falou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

— Não irei levá-lo até em casa, se é o que está pensando. – sorri. — É o meu horário de almoço, sensei.

— Oh. Irá ao Ichiraku?

Pensei um pouco.

— Evidentemente. Me acompanha?

— Tenho que ir para casa, arrumar umas coisas e partir.

— Outra missão. – bufei. — Você não descansa?

— O necessário.

— Essa quantidade de missões é absurda, Kakashi. Está fugindo de algo? – olhei para ele, procurando qualquer tipo de mentira. — Ou estaria fugindo de alguém?

— E por que eu estaria fugindo de algo ou alguém? – me questionou de maneira apática.

— Bom, eu não sei. Mas quando eu quis esquecer o Sasuke eu me afundei no trabalho e não saia mais do hospital.

— E deu certo?

— Sim, deu certo.

— Então você não o amava verdadeiramente.

— Por que pensa isso?

— O trabalho pode até te distrair, mas não apaga as marcas do teu coração. Além do mais, não faz nem seis meses que a guerra acabou, o que me faz acreditar que você se "afundou" no trabalho por no máximo um mês.

— O que te dá tanta certeza?

— Em primeiro lugar, pois a Godaime jamais permitiria que você ficasse tão sobrecarregada, ainda mais depois da guerra. E em segundo, eu sempre te via por aí, fora do hospital.

Ele estava certo, eu bem sabia. E também não adiantaria mentir para ele agora.

— Você acha que eu não o amava?

— Eu não disse isso, Sakura.

No entanto pensava isso.

— Você está certo. – fitei-o. — Todos estão certos! Eu o amei, sim, o amei, porém, pouco a pouco eu vi aquele sentimento tão lindo se tornar um borrão cinza e sem vida. Mas eu nunca quis admitir. E sabe o por quê? Porque o Naruto botou na cabeça que ia trazer o Sasuke-kun para mim, pois eu o amava. Eu não poderia aceitar que o que eu sentia por ele tinha morrido... Não podia.

— Mas morreu.

— Sim, mas a minha dívida com o Naruto não. – suspirei. — Eu era só uma menina quando o fiz prometer trazer o Sasuke de volta.

— Você ainda é uma menina, Sakura.

— Não, Kakashi, eu não sou mais.

Paramos de fronte ao restaurante, mas eu não queria deixá-lo ir, então questionei:

— Por que não foi à festa do Chouji?

— Cheguei da missão no dia seguinte. – respondeu.

— Uma pena. – olhei para o cozinheiro, fazendo o meu pedido. — Mas não perdeu muita coisa.

— A festa não estava boa?

— Poderia estar melhor. – fitei-o e ele não desviou. Talvez tenha pensado que fosse uma indireta, contudo não era pra ser.

— Ficou lá até o final da festa?

— Não. – eu já nem me lembrava direito daquela noite. Não antes _daquele ocorrido_. Então disse o primeiro horário adequado que veio na minha cabeça. — Antes das vinte e três horas fui embora.

— Foi embora sozinha?

— Sim, pois o Naruto foi levar a Hinata em casa, e eu não queria atrapalhá-los. Se é que você me entende.

— Yare, yare. Agora eu preciso ir.

— Espere, Kakashi...

— Sim?

Ponderei um pouco.

— Como sabe que eu não me afundei no trabalho, se passa a maior parte do tempo em missões?

Kakashi ficou parado, sem me responder nada. Talvez fosse uma pergunta difícil, ou ele simplesmente havia dito aquilo por dizer, e sem nenhuma lógica o seu palpite foi consistente. Entretanto, de alguma forma eu sabia que não, ele não deu apenas um palpite. Era como se ele realmente soubesse dos meus passos, e essa ideia causou-me certo desconforto, ao mesmo tempo em que me aquecia.

— Estou atrasado, até mais.

Respondeu, simplesmente, me deixando sozinha.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Há duas semanas eu dormia apenas com uma camisa e fazia questão de esquecer a janela aberta. Há duas semanas eu não conseguia mais cair no sono. Há duas semanas eu simplesmente desejava que ele adentrasse pela minha janela novamente. E, há duas semanas eu percebi que ansiava ser a sua inocente vítima. Meus sentimentos já não estavam mais sob controle. Kakashi se tornou o monstro dos meus pesadelos, o príncipe de meus devaneios e o deus das minhas preces.

Já era madrugada quando percebi que, mais uma vez, a minha noite seria perdida por causa dele. Pensei em sair para, quem sabe, encontrá-lo pelo caminho. Era uma ideia boba, mas eu havia me tornado uma tola por completa por causa dele. Meus sonhos eram mais doces por causa dele, e a minha realidade se tornou um martírio. Eu não deveria sentir o que sentia, muito menos aceitar a situação em que nos encontrávamos. Aquilo era um abuso. Ele invadiu o meu quarto enquanto eu dormia, e por muito pouco não fez algo escrupuloso. Bom, na verdade o pouco que fez já era errado, mas por pouco ele não foi além, e muito provavelmente eu não conseguiria o impedir. É claro, nada disso teria acontecido se eu não houvesse incitado.

Fechei os olhos, forçando-me a dormir. Porém, senti a sua presença na janela, e o pensamento de ser a inocente vítima fez-me fingir dormir. Silenciosamente Kakashi entrou no cômodo. Ficou parado próximo à janela, apenas me observando. Ele não dizia nada, e eu fiquei imóvel. Apenas esperando pela sua aproximação. Uma aproximação que não aconteceria, pois logo o senti se afastar, rumando à vidraça. Fiz então o impensável, ansiando poder impedi-lo de sair.

— Kakashi. – apertei um seio, esperando que ele acreditasse que ainda adormecia. Ele parecia hesitar, parado entre a parede e a janela. Continuei a me contorcer, porém tive a sensação de que ele iria embora. — Kakashi...

Antes que percebesse, já o tinha próximo a mim, e sua boca jazia em meu peito esquerdo. Suas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, e como se já estivesse habituado, senti-as descerem para a minha calcinha. Suspirei. Era como se aquilo que aconteceu há duas semanas estivesse a se repetir. E, novamente, eu não conseguia ter forças para resistir.

Se é que eu realmente quisesse resistir.

Sua caricia foi se tornando cada vez mais ousada e o pensamento de que o meu professor tirasse a minha virgindade começou a martelar a minha cabeça. Aquilo era errado. Não, não devíamos continuar. Ele deveria parar. Eu já não conseguia mais conter os meus suspiros, e Kakashi parecia não reprimir o seu instinto predador. Como se fosse pouco tocar-me com seus dedos, seus lábios resolveram se aproveitar da minha vulnerabilidade. Nossos sons eram cada vez mais altos e ele não parecia satisfeito. Seus dedos se afundaram dentro de mim, pegando-me de surpresa. Ele pareceu satisfeito ao notar a minha virgindade, como se aquilo fosse um prêmio à sua monstruosidade. Mas o monstro era eu, não era? Notei como o movimento foi parando, e seus dedos se separando causaram uma estranha dor. Eu sabia muito bem o que isso significava.

— Não!

Mas já era tarde. Ele já havia rompido o meu hímen, e o meu pérfido sono fora descoberto. Ele se sentou a minha frente, fitando-me intensamente. Seus olhos eram opacos, e eu tive medo de me prender a eles. Suas mãos tocaram a minha mandíbula, para depois descer ao meu pescoço. Estremeci com o seu toque. Não deveria permitir que suas mãos vagueassem para dentro da minha camisa, porém fiquei imóvel. Arrepiei-me com o seu gélido toque. Minha roupa foi embora sem a minha autorização, deixando-me exposta. Seus lábios acariciavam ora o meu pescoço, ora a mandíbula. Kakashi passou a pressionar seu corpo ao meu, inconscientemente, incitando-me a tocá-lo também.

Ele estava mais cego do que eu, e aquilo era tudo culpa minha.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazia, busquei por seus lábios. Nossas línguas se tocavam vagarosamente, num ritmo calmo e lascivo. Seu copo jazia sob o meu, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer, além de beijá-lo, era puxá-lo para mais perto. Nada mais importava. Eu não queria mais nada, apenas beijá-lo até o fim do mundo. A nossa sincronia era perfeita, e não havia a necessidade de fazermos algo além do que já acontecia.

Mas então eu percebi que os papéis haviam se invertido.

Agora, ele era um monstro e eu a sua vítima.

Senti seu membro se esfregar em mim, assustando-me. Tentei me convencer de que ele não avançaria, obviamente era um pensamento tolo.

— Nem pense nisso. – disse, tentando trazê-lo de volta. Não era isso o que queria. Não era assim que idealizei. Porém ele parecia irredutível, movimentando-se constantemente. — Eu já disse que não, Kakashi. – como se não fosse capaz de me compreender, ele já começava a se inserir dentro de mim. — Não, eu já disse que...

Era tarde demais.

Ele tampou a minha boca, não permitindo que os meus protestos fossem ouvidos. Apertei os olhos conforme a dor avançava. Não, não era apenas uma dor. Era a mistura de um desconforto e uma ardência incessante. Quando atingiu o limite ele parou. Suas mãos libertaram os meus lábios e os dele tentaram me capturar. Mas eu não queria, pois aquele não era Kakashi. Não era o Kakashi-sensei por quem havia me apaixonado. Aquele era monstro cegado por seu desejo, movido por seu delírio insano.

E eu era uma vítima estúpida.

Seus movimentos iniciaram dolorosamente. Aquilo era horrível, de uma maneira completamente distorcida de como imaginei. Talvez eu seja quem tenha imaginado as coisas destorcidas. Senti o seu toque em meu clitóris, todavia eu o impedi. Ele era um monstro e, inevitavelmente, eu seria a sua imaculada vítima. Não devíamos fingir que seria fácil. Quando o seu corpo se afastou do meu, lancei-me a ele. Ele queria me causar dor, então dor eu sentiria. No entanto, repentinamente, ele se lançou a mim. Ofeguei surpresa. Fui pega pela minha distração, e quando dei por mim seus lábios já dominavam os meus. Seus movimentos continuaram firmes e intensos. A única coisa que pude fazer era ofegar e permitir o seu avanço.

Ele era um monstro.

E eu era a sua vítima.

A dor ia diminuindo aos poucos, enquanto os seus movimentos seguiam em frente. Havia uma nova sensação me reprimindo, completamente desconhecida. Perdi o controle e me deixei guiar por um atípico êxtase. Naquele momento eu era como ele, um monstro sedento. Ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido; mais firme. Uma onda eletrizante começava a correr pelo meu corpo, e eu já nem me importava dos ruídos que fazíamos. O prazer entorpeceu os meus sentidos. Talvez os nossos. Erámos duas aberrações desfrutando das suas anomalias conjuntas. Ele não era mais Hatake Kakashi e eu não era Haruno Sakura. Éramos o fruto das nossas aberrações, e nada mais importava naquele instante. Meus movimentos se cessaram e o simples ato de respirar tornou-se a mais árdua das ciências. Porém ele era imbatível, colhendo os nossos frutos e se movendo insanamente.

A gravidade foi se dissipando, deixando o meu corpo flutuar. Tudo era branco, e o céu não era o limite para o meu ápice. Kakashi ainda se movia, contudo, pouco me importava. As coisas eram tão intensas, que até mesmo a respiração dele me fez arquear. Talvez eu nunca tenha sido tão feliz na minha vida. E também tão triste.

Eu ainda tremia por causa do prazer quando Kakashi voltou à razão. Ele via um monstro diante de seus olhos, e eu me sentia como uma aberração. Obviamente a culpa era minha. Eu sempre o provocava, incitava-o a me notar. Nossos encontros casuais eram produtos da minha perseguição e, apesar de não demonstrar, ele sabia muito bem disso. E, agora, seus olhos me fitavam assombrados. Ele era um homem, e seus desejos vinham muito à frente da razão. Olhei para um canto qualquer do cômodo por tamanha vergonha. Kakashi saiu do quarto rapidamente – pois ainda estava vestido no momento em que o ato se consumia –, enquanto me deixei estoica, praticamente nua, olhando para o nada.

A culpa era toda minha.

Eu também era uma aberração.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Há duas semanas não o via e também o evitava. Kakashi continuava preso em suas missões, mas eu sabia que hoje ele estaria em casa. Estaria na vila. Desde aquela noite eu já não sonhava. Já não era mais capaz de dormir direito e passei a trancar muito bem a janela. Quando por acaso nos encontrávamos, mutuamente desviávamos. Evidentemente ninguém notava o nosso constrangimento. Porém, eu receava que fossemos descobertos. E a nossa vergonha fosse exposta.

—... E então eu disse: "Tá de brincadeira comigo?" – a loira fitou Hinata que sorria. — "Eu uso a minissaia que eu quiser!".

— E o que o Shikamaru respondeu? – a morena realmente se distraia nas lorotas de Ino.

— "Tsc. Problemática". – gargalhou. — Ele realmente pensa que pode manda em mim, acredita? – Hinata sorriu, e ambas voltaram-se para mim. Elas conversavam há alguns minutos e eu não dizia nada. — Por que está tão calada, Testão?

Olhei para as duas, tentando fingir um sono.

— Ah, só estou um pouco cansada. – respondi. Porém elas continuavam me encarando. — O quê?

— Eu não sei – a Yamanaka começou. —, mas tenho a sensação de que a cada duas semanas você usa essa desculpa.

Hinata meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Vocês andam me controlando por acaso?

— Não. – respondeu. — Ainda não, Testa.

— Certo, então eu digo. – fitei as duas garotas a minha frente. — Não dormi direito na noite passada, pois estava lendo um livro. Satisfeitas?

— E nas últimas semanas? – a loira cerrou os olhos.

— Fiquei fazendo plantão.

— Qual livro está lendo, Sakura-san? – Hinata sussurrou.

— O nome do livro é... – ponderei um pouco. —... "As aberrações da Bela e o equivoco da Fera".

Apesar de tudo não era mentira, mas o livro não era a razão das minhas distrações.

— Ah, já li esse livro. – a loira comentou. — Ele é meio obscuro, sabe.

— Como é? – olhos perolados oscilavam entre Ino e eu.

— Conta sobre um casal, bom, na verdade eles não são um casal de verdade. – a loira começou a contar, tomando a atenção da morena novamente. — Eles já se conhecem há muito tempo, mas nunca passaram de meros conhecidos. – suspirou. — Até que um dia ambos começam a se sentirem atraídos um pelo outro. Uma atração sem controle e descomunal.

— E então? – a Hyuuga se inclinou na mesa. — O que acontece?

— Ele a estupra e depois ela o mata. – soltei.

Hinata ficou branca, deixando-se cair na cadeira. Ino me deu uma cotovelada por debaixo da mesa.

— Bom, mas até que é bonito o amor deles... De certa forma... – a loira completou. — Monstruosa?

— Por que ele a deflora? – a morena sussurrou, envergonhada pela curiosidade.

— Pois ele era a Fera, que não tinha controle sobre si. – respondi. — E ela o mata, pois é uma aberração pior do que ele.

O silêncio tomou contado ambiente, e sem mais nenhum tópico a ser levantado o nosso horário de almoço acabou. Regressamos ao hospital, e cada uma seguiu a sua rotina. Tudo era calmo, exceto pela minha mente. Eu era uma aberração, afinal de contas, e a fera ainda era um martírio para mim. Talvez eu devesse, de uma vez por todas, acabar com essa história.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sua janela estava aberta, sendo banhada pela lua. A rua tão conhecida por mim jazia silenciosa e vazia. Fitei o muro que dava fácil acesso ao quarto e pulei. A vizinhança dormia, jamais imaginando que alguém iria invadir aquela casa. A casa de Hatake Kakashi. Ninguém conhecia os passos daquele ninja excêntrico. Daquele que descansava serenamente em sua cama. Fitei-o profundamente, notando a ausência de sua camisa e máscara.

— Você demorou. – disse de maneira apática.

Suspirei.

Aproximei-me da cama, à passos calmos e lentos, sacando uma kunai. Ele permaneceu deitado, embora eu já estivesse bastante próxima. Seu tronco repousava sobre o colchão enquanto as suas pernas ficavam ao chão. Ele não se importou com a minha aproximação, muito menos quando subi no leito pressionando a lamina em seu pescoço desnudo. Olhei suas feições suaves e tranquilas, deixando as minhas pernas tomar uma posição ao lado das dele. Seus olhos estavam opacos, apenas me observando. Sentei-me em seu colo, pressionando cada vez mais a arma e me aproximando ainda mais de seu rosto. Um pequeno filete de sangue escapou de sua pele, assim com um suspirou de meus lábios. E, sem poder me conter, beijei-o.

Nossos olhos se tocavam intensamente, e sua mão viajava pela minha cintura. O beijo era lúbrico e delirante, privando-nos da necessidade de oxigênio. Joguei a kunai para um canto qualquer, permitindo que as minhas mãos viajassem pelo seu torso nu, fazendo trilhas de arranhões pelo caminho. Meu corpo se movimentava descompassadamente em sua ereção, enquanto ele me apertava para mais perto. Quase sem parar o beijo, tirei a regata que usava, permitindo que ele extraísse o meu sutiã. Continuei me movendo, sorvendo de seus inebriantes urros. A mão que beliscava um de meus seios desceu para dentro do short que usava. Ele se sentou, fazendo-me se encaixar em seu colo. Porém, logo fui jogada ao colchão, e suas mãos ágeis haviam tirado toda a roupa que ainda me restava.

Fiquei exposta aos seus olhos; a toda a sua fera e aberração. Suas calças também se foram e ele não usava cueca. Suspirei vendo-o se aproximar, pousando-se sobre mim. Seus lábios tocaram a minha mandíbula para depois descerem ao meu pescoço. Meus seios foram a próxima vítima de sua caricia, fazendo-me se curvar em sua direção. Seus olhos continuavam nos meus e a visão de seu sharingan girando era cada vez mais fascinante, fazendo-me se perder.

Seu toque foi descendo e, repentinamente, senti sua língua no ponto mais sensível de meu corpo. Além disso, um dedo se aventurou dentro de mim, causando-me arrepios deslumbrantes. Ele realmente sabia o que fazer. Ele verdadeiramente sabia ser um monstro, e eu a sua inocente vítima. Arquejei quando um segundo dígito foi inserido, mas eu ainda não estava satisfeita. Desejava-o intensamente. E naquele momento pouco me importava as nossas aberrações. Seus movimentos foram parando, deixando-me frustrada.

E ele sabia disso.

Ele se sentou a minha frente, puxando-me pelas pernas. Uma pousou em cima da sua coxa que estava dobrada, enquanto seus lábios brincavam com a outra que estava esticada próximo ao seu peito. E em momento algum nossos olhos deixaram de se fitar. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, deixando nítida a sua covinha. Sorri sem saber ao certo a razão, contudo mudei de expressão rapidamente quando fui puxada de encontro com o seu membro. Sem um único aviso, ele me penetrou.

— Kakashi...

Ele fechou os olhos e, segurando as minhas pernas, iniciando seu movimento. Era rápido e firme, fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. Suas mãos me apertavam firmemente e eu o via se tornar aquele tão conhecido monstro. Fechei meus olhos desfrutando das arrebatadoras sensações, deixando-o completamente no controle. O meu corpo parecia se convulsionar e suas estocadas pareciam ganhar cada vez mais força. Kakashi segurava em minha cintura, controlando o movimento. Minha boca se abria num ruído mudo, e eu via o seu sorriso ganhar novas dimensões. Éramos duas aberrações compartilhando as suas monstruosidades.

Ele era um monstro e eu a sua vítima.

Seus movimentos eram impiedosos, e eu sabia que depois que a adrenalina passasse me sentiria desconfortável. Porém satisfeita. O ambiente ganhou uma nova tonalidade aos meus olhos, enquanto a nossa fragrância se misturava ao ar. O mundo havia parado há muito para mim, e apenas Kakashi era o meu senhor do tempo. Alcancei seus braços, apertando-os. O meu ventre entrava em ebulição deixando-me a beira do ápice. Ele era o meu carrasco e eu a sua prisioneira.

Uma massagem foi iniciada em meu clitóris, roubando o resto da razão que tinha. Arranhei seus braços, intencionalmente para deixar marcas. O meu mundo já era branco quando o escutei grunhindo algo e então, num movimento profundo e intenso... Eu voei. O meu corpo perdeu o chão e ganhou o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu. Senti algo jorrando dentro de mim, e seus movimentos desacelerando. Aos poucos ele ia parando e seu corpo se inclinava. Apoiando-se pelos cotovelos, ao lado da minha cabeça, Kakashi foi se aproximando cada vez mais, capturando os meus lábios.

Era um beijo calmo e carinhoso. Acariciei sua nuca percebendo sua mão descer para a minha cintura. Toquei em seus cabelos arrepiados, sentindo-o mordiscar o meu lábio inferior. Ele, que estava posicionado no meio das minhas pernas, novamente estava ficando estimulado. Seu membro se comprimia ao meu corpo, revivendo sensações que há pouco desfrutei. Libertei-me de sua boca viciosa recuperando o ar. Ele passou a distribuir beijos pelo meu torso, incitando-me a me arquear. Senti-me ser embrenhada novamente, e desta vez seus movimentos era calmos e tranquilos. Abracei sua cintura com as pernas, puxando para mais perto.

— Mais rápido. – sussurrei.

A resposta veio com seus movimentos lentos e preguiçosos. Irritada, tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim, porém, ele prendeu meus braços acima de minha cabeça, deixando-me à mercê de suas vontades. Nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar, e o beijo também era calmo e lento. Meu corpo se deixava levar, embora, por teimosia, eu quisesse que fosse diferente. Ele sabia o que fazer, e como fazer. Seus movimentos preguiçosos sabiam exatamente onde me tocar. Sabiam como me levar aos céus sem sair da cama. Deslizava-se facilmente em mim, fazendo-me delirar. Novamente era cegada pelo ápice que se aproximava e a sua calmaria ainda me incomodava. Arqueei novamente, e a sensação de ser preenchida desta vez foi mais intensa. Agarrei em seu corpo, desfrutando dos nossos espasmos.

Parecíamos dois amantes apaixonados, ao invés de duas aberrações.

— Eu te amo. – cochichou em meu ouvido.

Empurrei-o para o outro lado da cama tendo pleno conhecimento de seus olhos que me fitavam. Levantei, recolhendo as minhas roupas jogadas no chão. Cruzando os braços, Kakashi se sentou na cama, apenas observando os meus movimentos. Olhei-o de canto, discretamente, enquanto começava a me vestir. Sua expressão era ilegível, ainda que sua mente estivesse à um turbilhão. Guardei a kunai no bolso, direcionando-me a janela aberta.

— Talvez já seja a hora de acabarmos com isso. – Kakashi disse, roubando a minha atenção. — Você já tem idade para que possamos assumir um relacionamento, sem nenhum empecilho.

— Kakashi, eu...

— Desde _aquela_ noite, a cada duas semanas, você invade o meu quarto. – descruzou os braços, fitando-me intensamente. — Já estou cansado desse seu joguinho de monstro e vítima.

— Você fala como se fosse assim, tão simples. – articulei.

— E é. – me respondeu. — Você não apenas se simpatizou por seu algoz, como também está apaixonada por ele.

— Eu não estou apaixonada por você.

— É claro. – falou, enquanto eu me virava para sair. — E é por isso que você voltará daqui duas semanas.

Sem olhá-lo novamente, sai. A cólera me consumia pela realidade em que fui inserida. Por ter voltado novamente; por não resistir a sua presença. E, acima de tudo, de saber que Kakashi estava certo. Porque somente em seus braços que me sinto segura.

Pois eu estava apaixonada.

Pois em duas semanas eu voltaria.

Pois somos duas aberrações, e o nosso lugar é qualquer lugar, desde que fiquemos juntos.

* * *

_._

**Porque o fim nunca é verdadeiramente o fim...**

_._

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram. Vocês não têm ideia do quanto essa estória mexeu comigo e, de certa forma, fico feliz em saber que tenha mexido com outras pessoas também. :)

Em breve voltarei com outras coisas.

Comentários são bem-vindos e apreciados ;)


End file.
